Rocky
by dvd340
Summary: Michaëlle Côté apprend que son père a été tué! Enrager, elle part à la recherche du meurtrier, mais elle tombe sur une créature tout droit sortie des enfers qui décide, bien malgré elle, qu'elle est un animal domestique. Deviens un OC X Zalgo
1. Info à savoir

**Auteur original : Princessa / dvd340**

 **Univers : Creepypasta :3**

 **Personnages : OC m'appartenant – Zalgo**

 **Résumé : Michaëlle Côté apprend que son père a été tué! Enrager, elle part à la recherche du meurtrier, mais elle tombe sur une créature tout droit sortie des enfers qui décide, bien malgré elle, qu'elle est un animal domestique. Deviens un OC X Zalgo**

 **Info : J'ai un peu, beaucoup, déconné avec Zalgo… Je ne connais pas son histoire, n'y rien qui est relié à lui, sauf son apparence... Je me suis amusé à lui créer un caractère… Je te souhaite bonne lecture et tu peux laisser un review, c'est sympa de savoir ce que pensent les lectures. :3**


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Je me réveillai en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Je respirai fortement pendant quelques instants, essayant d'oublier mon rêve… il avait l'aire si réelle…

Je secouai la tête et regardai l'heure qui était affichée sur mon cadran, de l'autre côté de la pièce. 5 h 39… Bon et bien… il me reste encore une heure à dormir…

Je me recouchai, mais ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je montai à l'étage et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. J'aspergeai mon visage avec de l'eau froide et regardai mon reflet dans la glace. Qu'est-ce que je suis laide!

Je ris à cette pensée. Je me trouvais laide et alors? Mes mèches brunes, couper à la garçonne, retombaient dans mes yeux glacer. Mon visage, encore enfantin, avait quelques taches de rousseur. Mes sourcils n'étaient pas tout à fait égaux et ma bouche était dans la moyenne des gens. Son seul défaut, c'était que la lèvre supérieure était un peu croche… mais, je pense que je suis la seule à le voir. Je me souris pour regarder mes dents, toutes bien droites. Au moins, je n'avais pas besoin de broche, c'était ça.

Je soupirai avant de redescendre dans mon lit. Emmitoufler dans mes couvertures et dans mon pyjama une pièce de singe, offert par mon comique de cousin, je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir de me rendormir.

Je me réveillai une heure plus tard. Le sons agressant de mon cadran me fit grogner. Je me levai et appuyai sur le bouton pour le faire taire. Je bâillai, épuiser par ma nuit tourmentée.

Je me changeai en quatrième vitesse. Un jean noir, un chandail et la veste grise de l'école et mes baskets noir et mauve. J'attrapai mon sac à dos, m'assurant par la même occasion si j'avais mon MP3 et ma clé USB dans l'une des poches de ma veste.

Je montai à l'étage et préparai vite fait mon lunch. Mon père était déjà parti au travail, donc c'était à moi de faire ça.

Je me fis un déjeuner basique. Des toasts au nutella. Je mangeai rapidement pour avoir le temps de me brosser les dents et les cheveux.

Après ma toilette quotidienne, je fus vite à l'extérieur pour prendre l'autobus. Le bus me ramassa sur le bord de la route, comme tous les jours, mon chauffeur me salua en me nommant par mon prénom. Je m'assis dans le premier banc, alors que les primaires, eux, se mirent à me parler. Une en particulier.

Alors! Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, T'as joué au dernier Five Night at Freddy's?

Non Bénédite, Je lui fis une légère grimace, J'aime pas se jeu. Je suis pédiophobe.

Pédiophobe? Demanda alors Éloïse, une autre primaire.

Elle n'aime pas les poupées ou tout se qui peu y ressembler, Expliqua Bénédite à son amie.

Oh!

Alors que les deux gamines jacassaient dans leurs coins, je profitai pour mettre mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et hésitai sur la chanson que je voulais écouter. Je finis par mettre _Footloose_ en souriant. J'ignorais qui était l'auteur de cette chanson, mais elle me m'était toujours de bonne humeur.

Je repensai à mon rêve bien malgré moi. Mon père était agent de police, alors il était toujours exposé au danger, mais dernièrement, c'était pire. Dans mon petit coin de pays, un meurtre, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Mon père était sur l'affaire et dans mon rêve, je l'avais vu affronter un homme… mais je ne me souviens pas de l'apparence de celui-ci. Je forçai ma mémoire, mais rien n'y fit.

J'avais senti l'odeur des arbres, de la forêt. La sensation des épines dans mes mains quand j'étais tombée sur le sol. L'odeur du sang quand mon père avait eu la poitrine transpercer par une sorte de main griffue. C'était là que je m'étais réveillée.

Une grimace de dégoût déforma mon visage un moment avant de retrouver un air serein quand j'entendis les paroles de la chanson _Come_ _littles_ _Childrens_. Elle me calma rapidement et je regardai à l'extérieur, me rendant subitement compte qu'on était déjà rendu au village du Lac-des-Écorces. Je secouai la tête. Il ne fallait pas que je m'en fasse pour mon père. Il était courageux, mais pas stupide. Il n'allait pas mourir. Je le savais.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre. Je vous dis à bientôt pour le deuxième :3**


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Je suis anéantie… Je viens à peine d'arriver à l'école et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité… Des officiers de polices m'attendaient près des portes de la Polyvalente… je ne peux pas y croire… je ne veux pas y croire!

Je suis assise dans le secrétariat en compagnie d'un des agents. Je suis tellement en état de choc que je n'arrive même pas à pleurer. Pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon rêve soit vrai? Je n'en reviens juste pas… Je tremble comme une feuille, pourtant, la journée avait bien commencé…

Mélanie, ma meilleure amie, m'attendait contre le mur extérieur de l'école. Elle avait son sourire habituel sur les lèvres alors qu'elle invoquait la fin de semaine qu'on venait de passer. On avait attendu ensemble l'arrivée des jumeaux, David et Matieux, puis on était entré pour aller à nos cases… c'était là que j'avais vu les agents.

Sur le coup, j'ai reconnu Kevin, l'un des coéquipiers de mon père. Je me suis dit que papa les avait envoyés pour me donner de l'argent ou quelque chose du genre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kevin faisait les commissions de mon père. Malheureusement, non. Quand il m'avait vu, il m'avait fait un sourire triste… trop triste.

Michaëlle… M'avait-il dit quand je m'étais arrêté devant lui, J'ai une… très mauvaise nouvelle…

Par la suite, tout savait enchaîner. Je n'avais pas tout compris, mais j'avais retenu quelque chose… une chose qui m'avait scié les jambes en deux. Mon père avait été tué…

L'information m'était parvenue, mais je n'arrivais pas à la savoir vraie. Il était mort! Non! Il ne pouvait pas me laisser! Pas après maman!

Comme si cela fut le déclic, j'éclatai en sanglots. L'agent qui était avec moi était un petit nouveau, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ma crise de larmes, je le voyais bien. Finalement, il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule en me disant que tout irait bien. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller bien?! Mon père est mort!

Je me mis en boule sur la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise. Malheureusement pour moi, mes amis étaient allés en cours… j'étais toute seule… Je me berçai légèrement, écoutant les paroles de l'agent qui essayait de me réconforter.

( … )

Ce fut Kevin qui me prit sous son aile. Après deux semaines, je n'étais toujours pas retourné à l'école. J'avais une trop grande rage au fond de mon ventre pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais découvert où mon père avait été tué… Je n'étais pas fière du fait que j'avais piratée l'ordinateur de Kevin, mais bon…

Cela faisait environ 1 heure que mon protecteur dormait, il était temps que je passe à l'action. Je ramassai le sac que je m'étais préparé durant deux semaines avec des choses de survie, un kit de soin, une lampe torche, un couteau suisse, un couteau de chasse et pour finir, le pistolet que mon père gardait dans son bureau en cas ou… Kevin ne savait pas que je possédais cette arme et je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache.

Je sortis de chez Kevin, comme une voleuse, emmitoufler dans un kangourou très chaud, et m'étais dirigée vers l'une des forêts entourant la ville… Je ne saurais dire laquelle, mais mon père avait été tuer là-bas.. Une chance que Kevin habitait Mont-Laurier, sinon ça m'aurait pris plus de deux heures!

Au moment d'y aller, je n'étais plus si sûr de ça. Après tout, je n'avais que 17 ans… je n'étais pas policière… et je tonnais à la vie. Je secouai la tête, non… je ne devais pas renoncer.

Comme mon père me l'avait appris, je m'assurai que mon arme était chargée, prête à faire feu, sécurité désactiver, lampe torche sous celle-ci pour m'éclairer. La lumière et le canon du pistolet étaient dirigés dans la même direction.

Je m'avançai dans la forêt, tremblante comme une feuille, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant. À environ un ou deux kilomètres de la route, je trouvai les rubans jaunes de la police, interdisant aux gens de passé par là. Je passai sous eux et continuai sur le sentier, le cœur battant. J'avançais doucement, sans un bruit. Les oreilles grandes ouvertes, j'écoutais ce qui se passait autour de moi. Aux moindres bruits suspects, je dirigeais la lumière et mon arme vers la source du bruit. À par quelques petites frayeurs causer par un lièvre et un chevreuil, j'étais calme… trop calme. C'était ça quand tu étais entouré de policier!

Je finis par trouver l'endroit où on avait retrouvé le corps de mon père. Je fis une sorte de grimace de dégoût avec un léger reniflement. Bon, maintenant, je fais quoi? J'attend? Je soupirai tristement en regardant le sol à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'aider à retrouver le meurtrier de mon père.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Je cherchai pendant près de deux heures, sans rien trouver. Je soupirai, de tristesse et de frustration. Bon sang! Là, la police, je la déteste! Je roulai mes épaules pour me réchauffer un peu. Il était minuit passé et la nuit était fraîche, mais c'était supportable.

Décourager, je m'assis sur le sol, les jambes remplies contre moi, bras reposant sur celle-ci, tête accoter contre mes gnous. J'avais encore ma lampe torche à la main, ainsi que mon arme. Je m'amusai quelques minutes avec la lumière quand un bruit sur ma gauche se fit entendre. Je me levai d'un bon et envoyai le fuseau lumineux vers les craquements de branches, tout comme le canon de mon arme, prête à faire feu.

On me tournait autour… je le savais. Je suivais le bruit et je tournais sur moi-même. Ça se rapprochait, comme une panthère se dirigeant vers sa proie, ça approchait doucement.

Mon cœur dansait dans ma poitrine et de la sueur froide descendait le long de mon dos et de mon visage. Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris encore?! Je tremblais à cause de l'adrénaline qui était dans mon sang. J'avais peur aussi, mais si je fuyais, qu'est-ce qui pouvait se passer? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tourner autour de moi? Un prédateur des environs? Un animal curieux? Ou bien… la personne que j'étais venu chercher?

Je ravalai ma salive quand j'entendis rire. Un rire bref et sec. Un rire qui en disait long. OK… s'était le meurtrier qui me tournait autour. J'étais prête. Selon les rapports, il attaquait avec des couteaux… beaucoup de couteaux.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens… une mortelle? Lança alors une voix que je pourrais qualifier d'autre tombe, Et armer en plus? Qu'est-ce qu'une enfant comme toi fait ici? Mais une minute, tu ressembles à l'homme que j'ai tué il y a deux semaines, non? Un rire se fit entendre autour de moi, Tiens donc! On dirait que j'ai tapé dans le mille! Ton visage est trop expressif, petite mortelle.

\- Montre-toi que je te dégomme! Criais-je le plus solidement que je pus.

\- Oh! La petite mortelle à un mauvais caractère, voyons ça…

Je grognai de mécontentement. Oui, j'avais un mauvais caractère et alors! En plus de se moquer de moi en m'appelant « petite mortelle », ce qui me dérange, parce qu'on dirait qu'il se pense immortelle, s'était le fait qu'il avoue purement qu'il avait tué mon père! Et bien là! C'était la meilleure de l'année!

\- Et bien, Reprit la voix, Tu as l'aire déterminée à me tuer petite mortelle, mais ton joujou ne fera pas l'affaire contre moi.

\- Mouais, Crachais-je avec froideur, Montre ta _fucking_ de tête pour voir.

\- Et en plus, elle est vulgaire, Je sentis un léger frôlement dans mon dos et ma lampe de poche volant en dehors de ma main, mais pas mon arme, Oups…

Je fonçai sur ma lampe et la reprise en main. OK… là, je commençais à avoir vraiment peur! Je dirigeais la lumière autour de moi, à la recherche de mon agresseur.

\- Tu ne me trouveras pas, Ma lampe clignota, Je me cache trop bien pour ça… petite mortelle, La lumière de ma lampe rendit l'âme, On dirait bien que tu es sens défense maintenant.

\- J'ai toujours mon pistolet, Pour appuyer mes dires, je le chargeai, ce qui causa un bruit qui voulait tout dire.

\- Sans lumière, tu ne peux pas viser, Je sentit mon arme quitter mes mains, Maintenant, tu es sans défense, Une main frôla mon bras droit, Dommage… tu es plutôt jolie…

\- Que… quoi? Je sautai par-derrière et me plaçai en position de défense.

\- Tu m'as bien compris… petite mortelle, Je sentis que quelque chose bougeait à ma gauche, Je t'admire, tu sais. Tu es courageuse et déterminée. La rage qui te ronge en est presque appétissante, Un rire se fit entendre derrière moi et je me retournai sur un dix cens, Tu es prête à m'affronter alors que tu ne me vois même pas… et que tu ne sais pas qui je suis, Une lumière rouge se fit à ma gauche, Mais, malheureusement, je vais devoir te tuer… à moins que je te garde comme animal de compagnie?

Je fixai la chose qui venait d'apparaître à ma gauche et par pur instinct, fis un cri de peur. Je reculai, cherchant à m'enfuir quand la chose s'approcha de moi. C'était un démon, je ne voyais pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

Il était grand et sa tête ne reposait même pas sur ses épaules, elle flottait au-dessus de celle-ci. Il était couvert d'œil rouge, du moins, je crois, et son sourire n'était pas des plus rassurant. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait une cape derrière lui, mais je n'étais pas sûr.

Sans demander mon reste, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, dans la direction opposer de l'endroit où le monstre était, sans savoir où j'allais. Cours Michaëlle, cours! Je me répétai cette phrase mentalement quand un rire se fit entendre autour de moi suivit bien vite d'une phrase qui me glaça le sang.

\- Tu ne peux pas fuir, petite mortelle!

Apeurer, je courrais à travers les arbres, sans savoir où j'allais. Mon cœur pompait mon sang à une allure vive et je respirais fort. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, se laissant emporter par ma course folle.

Je finis par tomber sur le sol, m'étalant de tout mon long. Je me retournai légèrement pour voir mon agresseur venir vers moi avec un large sourire. Je reculai et fut stoppée par un tronc d'arbre. Le démon finit par arriver sur moi, me soulevant d'une main, m'étranglant à moitié, et me porta à son visage. De sa main valide, il caressa ma joue du bout de ses griffes. Un gémissement de peur s'échappa de mes lèvres et l'un de ses doigts se posa sur mes lèvres. Il m'obligea à le regarder et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Oh Seigneur! Il va me bouffer! Ou même peut-être pire!

J'essayai de me débattre, mais un léger resserrement autour de ma gorge me calma bien vite. Il plongea ses deux yeux dans les miens et approcha mon visage du sien.

\- Chute… Murmura-t-il avec un large sourire, Je pense m'amuser un peu avec toi avant de te tuer, petite mortelle…

Sur ses mots, il resserra sa prise autour de ma gorge. J'essayai de respirer, mais rien n'y fit. Des points noirs se mirent à danser devant mes yeux et tout devient noir.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Je me réveillai la tête lourde et les muscles endoloris. Je me redressai le plus lentement que je pus et regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans une chambre délabrée… Génial. Bonjour les cafards.

Je me regardai sous toute les coutures. J'avais de légères coupures sur les mains. On m'avait retiré les vêtements que je portais pour m'enfiler une robe légère de couleur noir. Ma cheville droite était entourée d'un bracelet en métal très large. Celui-ci était relié à une chaîne qui était attachée après le lit. Voyant la longueur de celle-ci, j'en vais à peine pour faire cinq mètres. Heureusement, à un mètre du lit, il y avait une porte menant vers une toilette.

Avec une grimace de douleur, je m'assis sur le lit et m'accota contre le mur en soupirant. Bon… je fais quoi maintenant? Je ramenai mes jambes contre moi et commençai à pleurer.

\- Bravo Mich, Me murmurais-je à moi-même, Maintenant, tu es emprisonnée, on ne sait, où avec, comme tortionnaire, un démon sorti tout droit des enfers! Ah! Mais quelle bonne idée! Ça m'apprendra, tient! Je soupirai tristement, Papa… je fais quoi maintenant?

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de parler toute seule, premièrement, Je relevai vivement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le démon, Et je suis presque sur que ton père ne t'entend pas, petite mortelle…

Dans un élan de fureur, j'envoyai une gifle bien placée à mon kidnappeur. Voilà! Ça, c'est fait.

Il me regarda avec surprise avant de faire un rire gras. Je me fis toute petite quand il se pencha vers moi, collant presque nos nez.

\- Tu me plais bien… Il fit un sourire et ses yeux se mirent à briller, Comment t'appelles-tu petite mortelle?

\- C'est pas tes affaires, Grognais-je avec une petite voix causer par la peur.

\- Ah… Il recula et se mit à réfléchir, Dans se cas… va falloir que je réfléchisse à un nom…

\- Ch'uis pas un chien…

\- Maintenant, Il m'agrippa par le cou et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes, Tu es mon petit animal de compagnie… Tu es à moi, Il me relâcha et je me collai contre le mur, Bon! Je te laisse une dernière chance de me dire ton nom…

\- Michaëlle… Murmurais-je la voix tremblante.

\- Michaëlle, Il fit mine de réfléchir, Non… j'aime pas ça… Je vais réfléchir à un nom pour toi… Il me caressa la tête et je me mis en boule, apeurer, À plus tard, petite mortelle.

Il disparut dans une sorte de brouillard et dès que je ne le vis plus, je crachai sur le sol, dégoûter par le baiser qu'on avait échangé. Je devais m'enfuir, mais comment? Il n'avait rien près du lit qui aurait pu m'aider, sinon, c'était hors de portée.

Je soupirai et recommençai à pleurer, en position fœtale sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qui allait advenir de moi maintenant? C'est sûr qu'il allait me… un frisson traversa ma colonne vertébrale à cette pensée. Et Kevin? Il devait avoir remarqué que j'avais disparu, mais… je ne savais pas comment il pourrait me trouvé alors que je ne savais non plus où j'étais.

C'est vidé de mes forces, remplies de tristesse et de désespoir que je m'endormis dans cette pièce froide.

( … )

Je me réveillai bien plus tard, affamer. Je me mordis les lèvres en me redressant pour chercher mon tortionnaire des yeux, mais rien. Je m'assis, attendant qu'il apparaisse, mais après plus d'une heure, il ne se passa rien. Pendant se une heure, j'avais essayé d'ouvrir le bracelet qui entourait ma cheville, mais rien à faire. J'étais aussi allée aux toilettes… Je n'avais pas une vessie de fer non plus!

\- J'ai faim, Dis-je à voix haute.

Rien ne se passa également. J'ai compris, le diable voulait me faire mourir de faim… Très bien. Un rat passa non loin de mon lit et je fis une grimace de dégoût.

\- Tu pourrais pas aller jouer ailleurs toi…

Pour réponse, le rongeur fit un petit couinement et détala sans demander son reste. Je soupirai, regardant le plafond. Cette chambre est dégoûtante… À peine cette pensée fut formulée, que je me retrouvai dans une autre chambre, assise sur un lit moelleux, avec des murs frais peint.

Je regardai autour de moi, essayant de me repérer. Le lit était toujours collé contre le mur. Les bureaux étaient toujours aux mêmes places… En faite, j'étais dans la même chambre, mais qui avait eu un petit changement dans la déco.

Un petit _The_ _fuck_ s'échappa de mes lèvres quand je remarquai, cas côté de moi, se trouvais un plateau de nourriture. Affamée, je ne pris pas le temps de vérifier si elle était droguée ou, encore pire, empoisonnée. Je mangeai le riz et le poisson qui était dans l'assiette avant de m'attaquer au morceau de gâteau. Je bus plusieurs gorger d'eau avec un soupire et reposa le verre, vide.

Je me remis à regarder le plafond, les yeux vides. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire? Essayer de m'enfuir? Je regardai ma cheville et fit une grimace. C'était impossible… je regardai le plateau, maintenant vide, et les assiettes. Il n'y avait pas d'ustensiles, mais…

J'attrapai l'une des assiettes et la lança comme si c'était un frisbee. Elle se cassa en miette sur le mur en face de moi. Je fis la même chose avec le verre et la deuxième assiette. Le verre resta intact, mais pas l'assiette. Je fis un petit rire, légèrement amuser par la situation.

J'étais prisonnière d'un démon qui avait décidé que j'étais son animal de compagnie, qui m'avait kidnappé et qui m'avait embrassé sans mon consentement et moi, je lançais de la vaisselle? Bravo _girl_!

Je me recouchai sur le lit, poussant le plateau sur le sol, et me cachai sous les couvertures avec un soupir triste. Je fermai les yeux pour me rendormir. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

\- Rocky… Je bougeai dans mon sommeil, Debout petit mortel… Rocky…

J'ouvris piteusement les yeux, encore endormit et battis des paupières. Je regardai autour de moi et mes yeux se posèrent sur mon tortionnaire. Je me redressai rapidement et m'éloigna le plus possible de lui.

\- Oh, Il prononça se mot avec une sorte de ronronnement, J'ai te fait peur? Il s'assit sur le lit, ne respectant pas le faite que je ne voulais pas le voir près de moi, Pauvre petite mortelle… Je t'ai trouvé un nom. Rocky.

\- On dirait le nom du chien dans le film de Disney, Grognais-je pour moi-même.

\- Alors Rocky, Il me fit un sourire plein de dents, Je t'ai trouvé ça, Il me montra un collier rose avec des pointes de métal, Comment tu le trouves?

\- Laid à chier…

\- Très bien, Il s'approcha et essayer de me le mettre, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Rocky? Tu essayes de me mordre?

\- Wouf, wouf, Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde avec un léger grognement.

\- Aller Rocky, laisse-moi te mettre ton collier. Tu vas être adorable, Il essaya encore une fois de me le mettre, mais je lui mordis la main, lui arrachant un petit ricanement, Je vais avoir beaucoup de plaisir avec toi… Bon, maintenant, laisse-moi te mettre ton collier. Sois une gentille fille Rocky…

Après quelques minutes, il finit par mettre le collier autour de mon cou, pour le plus grand mal de plusieurs morsures sur ses mains et ses poignets. Il regarda celles-ci avec un regard indéchiffrable et fit un petit sourire en voyant que certaines morsures étaient jusqu'aux sangs.

\- Va falloir que je te dresse, Murmura-t-il en me regardant.

Je le vis s'approcher de moi un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Il me coucha brusquement sur le lit et m'écrasa la gorge avec une légère force avant de poser ses lèvres sauvagement contre les miennes, m'arrachant une plainte de peur. Il s'écarta de moi, m'écrasant toujours la gorge.

\- Excuses-toi, Je ne répondis rien, trop concentré à respirer, Excuses-toi Rocky… Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Dé… so… ler…

Il me relâcha tout aussi rapidement qu'il m'avait attaqué. Je pris de grandes respirations jusqu'à retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal. Quand je relevai la tête, il avait disparu.

( … )

\- Arrête de gigoter dans tous les sens! S'écria mon tortionnaire qui essayait de me mettre une laisse, Sois une bonne fille et… aïe! Il regarda sa main et la secoua pour chasser la douleur, Rocky!

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et faite des yeux coupables. Depuis qu'il m'avait presque étouffé, j'avais commencé à agir comme un chien. J'avais arrêté de parler et je ne communiquais qu'avec des grognements, des gémissements ou des aboiements. Mon ''maître'' avait trouvé ça drôle au début, mais là, je pense bien qu'il y en a assez.

\- Méchante fille! Il frappa le dessus du crâne plus ou moins fortement, C'est non! On ne mord pas!

\- Wouf.

Il soupira et me regarda avec découragement. Est-ce qu'il allait comprendre que je voulais un bain? Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que j'étais attacher à ce lit et je commençais à puer… je me sentais moi-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rocky? Demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Un bain.

\- Ah! Tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole! Il me prit en traite et me mit la laisse, Tu veux un bain, je vais t'en donné un! Il détacha le bracelet qui retenait ma cheville et me tira vers la porte, Viens Rocky.

Je le suivis, bien heureuse de pouvoir me laver après autant de temps. On traversa plusieurs couloirs que je regardai avec précaution pour trouver un endroit où fuir et il me fit pénétrer dans une grande salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière nous et me toisa de haut.

Il fit une sorte de rire et me retira mon collier. Il les lâcha sur le sol et me fit couler un bain. Je n'étais pas gourde! Je savais comment marchait un robinet! Je grognai quand il me regarda de haut en bas. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant que je fasse quelque chose.

\- Tu veux prendre un bain habiller Rocky?

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Minutes? Il allait me regarder pendant que je vais prendre un bain? Pas question! Je grognai pour montrer que je n'étais pas d'accord et il soupira.

\- T'es pas un cadeau Rocky…

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et me retira mes vêtements en quatrième vitesse. Je grognai et le griffa au visage quand il me prit dans ses bras pour me déposer dans le bain. L'eau chaude me calma presque aussitôt. Je lui tournai le dos, rouge comme une pivoine. De l'eau tomba sur ma tête et je compris qu'il allait me laver lui-même.

Il commença par mes cheveux. La mousse me tomba dans les yeux et je ne pus retenir un grognement animal quand il commença à laver mon corps. Quand il arriva à ma poitrine, je lui mordis violemment la main. Bien plus violemment que d'habitude. Il comprit le message et me laissa me laver moi-même.

Une fois bien propre, il me sortit de l'eau et me sécha avec une serviette. Je me rhabillai avec des vêtements propres qui avaient subitement apparu et il me remit mon collier.

Il me traîna jusqu'à ma chambre avec l'aide de la laisse et me referma le bracelet sur ma cheville. Je fis une moue pour montrer à mon tortionnaire que je n'aimais pas ça.

\- Dors Rocky, Grogna-t-il, Demain on va avoir de la visite.

Je ne répliquai pas. Juste au son de sa voix, je savais qu'il n'était pas content. Je me couchai dans mon lit et il me couvrit avec les couvertures. Il me caressa la tête et disparu.


	7. Chapter 6

**Je m'excuse pour le retard... J'ai eu quelques problème pendant les vacances de Noël, donc, pour me faire pardonner, je vais poster deux chapitres d'affiler. Sûr ce, bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Je me fis réveiller par mon tortionnaire assez tôt. Il me laissa à peine le temps de me réveiller, que je me retrouvai sur un fauteuil, toujours retenu prisonnière par la chaîne. Je regardai autour de moi. Tiens? Il avait un salon lui? Il apparut devant moi, me regardant de haut en bas.

\- J'ai placé des sorts aux portes du salon Rocky, M'expliqua-t-il sérieusement, Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Je vais retirer ta chaîne et tu vas pouvoir de balader dans le salon. Compris.

\- Pourquoi juste dans le salon?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu te sauves dans le manoir. Tu risquerais de te perde… et de mourir, Il me fit un sourire, Bon, Il me retira la chaîne, mais la laissa attacher après la patte du fauteuil, Si tu essayes de te sauver, tu risques d'avoir une très mauvaise migraine… Et je risque fortement de te rattacher.

\- OK. Je reste dans le salon.

\- Bonne fille Rocky, Il me tapota affectueusement la tête, Bonne fille.

Il disparut, me laissant seule. Pour m'assurer qu'il avait dit vrai, je m'approchai de la porte et passa ma tête de l'autre côté. Une violente migraine me frappa et je reculai en secouant la tête. Bon, si je sors, je vais souffrir le martyre.

Je regardai le salon avec curiosité. S'était très… style des années victoriennes. C'était assez joli. Je regardai les pots, les bibelots, la petite table, les fauteuils et les toiles accrocher au mur avec amusement.

Pour une fois que je pouvais circuler à ma guise dans une pièce… Si je suis docilement ce qu'il m'avait dit et que je ne sortais pas du salon, peut-être fera-t-il la même chose pour ma chambre? À cette idée, je souris. Ça serait bien.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il refit son apparition avec des visiteurs. Je dévisageai ceux-ci, les yeux plisser. Le plus grand était couvert de tatouage montrant des démons et il devait faire deux mètres. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux étaient gris. À ses hanches pendaient fièrement deux tatanas de bonne tailles. Les deux plus petits avaient une taille humaine. Il était identique, sauf pour leurs yeux. L'un ayant les yeux dorés et l'autre, rouges. Comme le grand, ils avaient les cheveux noirs, mais ils n'avaient pas de tatouages, à la place, il avait des ailes et des griffes comme armes.

Enfin bref, d'autres démons quoi.

\- C'est elle Rocky, Lança mon tortionnaire en me faisant signe d'approcher, Viens Rocky, Je m'approchai de lui, extrêmes méfiante, Rocky, je te présente mes bons amis Abel, Il pointa le plus grand, Et les deux jumeaux, Azrel et Ragnar.

\- C'est elle la fameuse petite mortelle dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler, Ronronna l'un des jumeaux, Elle est mignonne… tu me la prêtes pour une nuit?

\- Azrel! Il va me la prêter à moi avant, Ronchonna son frère, Pas vrai Zalgo?

Donc, mon kidnappeur se nomme Zalgo? C'est bon à savoir, mais je ne pense pas que je vais l'appeler comme ça… je n'ai pas envie de me faire étouffer… ou de me faire tuer.

\- Tu veux te faire morde, Ragnar? Demanda Zalgo en riant, Elle n'est pas totalement docile, Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et me fit signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui, se que je fis, Et je pense que je vais la garder pour moi.

\- T'es pas drôle Zal! Grogna Ragnar en prenant place lui aussi sur un fauteuil suivit des deux autres, Pour 200 rubis, tu accepterais?

\- Tu crois vraiment que Zalgo va revenir sur sa décision? Lança alors Abel en riant, C'est son jouet.

\- Bon, OK, j'peu retournée dans ma chambre maintenant? Demandais-je en grognant.

\- Oups! Zalgo me caressa la tête, Ils t'ont fâché. Pauvre petite mortelle… Aïe!

\- Elle vient de te mordre la main? Lança Azrel, les yeux ronds, Elle a un mauvais caractère celle-là! J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas facile?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir, Il secoua sa main dans tous les sens, Hier, elle m'a mordu jusqu'au sang… mais bon, je l'avais mérité. Et quand j'ai voulu mettre son collier, elle n'a pas voulu pendant près de sept minutes! Elle n'arrêtait pas de me mordre!

\- Tu devrais prendre des cours de dressages avec ton humaine, Proposa Abel en riant, Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être t'aider.

\- Non, ça va, Répliqua mon tortionnaire avec un large sourire, Elle est obéissante. Elle mord quand elle n'est pas contente, c'est tout.

\- J'aimerais retourner dans ma chambre… Dis-je en grognant.

\- Elle mord quand elle n'est pas contente? Juste ça? De la manière dont tu nous l'avais décrite, je pensais que c'était pire, S'exclama Azrel en riant, Si c'est juste ça, tu devrais la mâter assez facilement.

\- Sûrement, Répliqua mon ''maître'' en riant, Mais pour le moment, il reste du chemin à faire.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, moi, je grognais, assise à côté de Zalgo. Je n'aimais pas qu'on parle de moi, ça m'énervait. Quand je remarquai que mon tortionnaire regardait ailleurs, je sautai du divan et me dirigeai vers le font de la pièce, près de la bibliothèque, et m'assis sur le sol. Je regardai les livres et en prit un au hasard… je voulais juste faire rager le démon qui me servait de ''maître''.

Voyant que je n'étais plus près de lui, il regarda dans la pièce.

\- Elle est là-bas, ton humaine, Lança Azrel, Je crois qu'elle lit, mais…

\- Rocky! Se fâcha Zalgo, Reviens ici tout de suite.

Pour simple réponse, je tournai l'une des pages du roman que j'avais dans les mains. Des rires fusèrent dans la pièce suivie bien vite de jurons que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Rocky… S'impatienta-t-il, Viens ici.

Je tournai une autre page. Cette fois, Abel déclara à Zalgo qu'il allait avoir du pain sur la planche.

\- Je sais… Ronchonna Zalgo en m'envoyant un regard noir.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Plusieurs mois passèrent… j'avais perdu espoir que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Zalgo avait réussi à me ''dresser''. Je ne voulais pas mourir, alors je m'étais adapté à la situation. Je jouais le petit animal de compagnie.

J'étais toujours sur ses talons. Il me caressait la tête. Il me faisait prendre des bains. Il me nourrissait. Bientôt, il m'emmènerait en promenade, du moins, c'est ce que j'avais compris.

Je dormais toujours dans ma chambre, mais je n'étais plus enchaîné. Je bougeais librement dans certaines pièces du manoir, comme ma chambre, la salle de bain ou le salon. De temps en autres, je pouvais me réveiller dans la chambre de mon Maître, sans savoir comment j'y étais arrivé. Je dormais toujours au pied de son lit, comme les chiens.

La première fois que ça m'était arrivé, j'avais un peu capoté… mais, bref, passons.

Oui, je lui en voulais d'avoir tué mon père, mais je ne pouvais rien faire… il était immortel. Enfin, j'étais devenu très docile, mais je continuais de morde quand je n'étais pas contente.

Assis dans le salon, Zalgo caressait ma tête. Celle-ci reposait sur ses cuisses et j'avais les yeux mi-clos. Avec le temps, j'avais commencé à apprécier le faite de me faire jouer dans les cheveux.

J'avais aussi découvert que Zalgo possédait une forme humaine… Il ressemblait juste à un homme à la peau grisâtre, presque noir, avec des yeux rouges et des mèches noires. Il conservait ses cornes et ses dents pointues, malheureusement. Quand il prenait cette forme, il revêtait toujours une sorte de costard cravate noir et rouge.

Je préférerais nettement cette forme-là. Elle me faisait moins peur et il le savait. Il était présentement sous cette forme, justement.

Je m'étirai un peu pour réchauffer mes muscles. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas bougé. Je me replaçai confortablement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. La main de Zalgo jouait dans mes mèches brunes qui avaient nettement poussé depuis qu'il m'avait ''adopté''. Le faite que je frisais un peu faisait qu'elles étaient ondulées. Mes mèches touchaient mes épaules et me tombaient souvent dans les yeux.

\- Tu l'as vraiment bien dressé, S'exclama la voix d'Abel qui était venu rendre visite à Zalgo, En quelques mois mortels…

\- Je sais, Répondit mon Maître en me chatouillant l'arrière de l'oreille, Rocky est devenu docile.

\- Elle mord toujours?

\- Oui, mais comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, seulement quand elle n'est pas de bonne humeur… se qui arrive une fois par mois je dirais.

\- Tu m'as dit aussi qu'elle perdait du sang… tu as demandé à Ragnar de l'examiner?

\- Oui, mais il dit que chez les mortelles, c'est normal… Comment on appelle ça déjà?

\- La pubertée, Maître, Dis-je pour lui simplifier la vie, Les menstruations peuvent durer d jours, selon la femme, sur une base régulière entre 28 et 32 jours dans mon cas. C'est signe de fertilité.

\- Donc, elle pourrait avoir des enfants? Demanda Abel en me fixant, Pendant la période où elle perd du sang ou…

\- Elle ne veut pas me le dire, Ronchonna Zalgo, Ragnar non plus, en faite. C'est juste un traite.

\- Ragnar est plus sympa qu'Azrel, Dis-je en fermant les yeux, Il respecte le fait que je suis une mortelle.

\- Bla… bla.. bla…

Je souris, me laissant percer par mes penser, alors que les yeux fermer, je me laissais aller vers le sommeil. Vraiment… je commençais à l'apprécier Zalgo. Il était respectueux envers ma personne… du moins, en temps normal. Il s'était déjà essayé deux, trois fois, mais quand il avait remarqué que je n'étais pas réceptif, il me laissait tranquille. Je m'endormis sur ses genoux en pensant à ma vie d'avant…


	9. Chapitre 8

**Voilà le 8ème chapitre! J'ai peut-être été longue pour se chapitre, mais... je suis en période d'exam T.T Je veux mourir T.T**

 **J'espère que se nouveau chapitre va vous plaire :3**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Après ma sieste, Abel était parti. C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais dans son manoir, Zalgo mangea avec moi. Cela m'étonna… il mange de la bouffe humaine? OK, c'est bizarre… mais bon, je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ça.

Dans la soirée, je pris mon temps pour faire ma toilette. Bain, dent, cheveux… tout se que je faisais avant d'aller dormir quoi. Je sortis de la salle de bain, m'attendant à apparaître dans ma chambre, mais je fus surprise de me retrouver dans la chambre de mon Maître.

Je le cherchai du regard et, ne trouvant personne, je haussai les épaules. Bon OK… je me dirigeai vers le lit, me roulant en boule au pied de celui-ci avec un soupir. Je volai une des grandes couvertures pour m'emmitoufler dedans comme le ferait un chat avec du linge. Je frottai mes jambes l'une contre l'autre pour me réchauffer légèrement et fermai les yeux pour m'endormir.

\- Rocky… La voix désespère de mon Maître se fit entendre, Tu n'arrives pas à passé 5 minutes sans ressembler à une patate ou quoi? Il me souleva dans ses bras, sous sa forme humaine, me gardant dans la couverture, Tu es adorable Rocky… ma petite mortelle…

\- Je ne suis pas petite, Répliquais-je en grognant, La preuve, J'accotai mon menton sur son épaule, Vous avez une tête de plus que moi Maître.

\- C'est ce que je dis… tu es ma petite mortelle… Je l'entendis faire une sorte de ronronnement, Bon! Au lit, maintenant!

Il me relâcha et s'allongea sous ses couvertures, m'invitant à aller le rejoindre. Je rougis légèrement avant de monter sur le lit à mon tour. Je me couchai à ses pieds, comme je le faisais à chaque fois que je me retrouvais dans sa chambre, et fermai les yeux. Je me sentis brutalement tirer par l'avant et ma tête finit par reposer sur un torse nu.

\- M-Maître? Demandais-je extrêmement gêner.

\- Chute… Il me caressa les cheveux d'un geste trop tendre, Tout va bien, Murmura-t-il sensuellement dans mon oreille, Endors-toi…

Ses bras se resserrèrent un peu plus contre mon corps. Rouge comme une tomate, je baissai la tête, le cœur battant. Il me parlait à l'oreille, m'encourageant à m'endormir… le ton de sa voix me plaisait… Son odeur aussi. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément, frissonnant sous son odeur purement sauvage.

Une minute? Brusquement, mon corps se redit. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Voyant que j'étais raide comme une barre, Zalgo se mit à me masser le creux de la nuque. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, me pétrifiant un peu plus. Je voulus me dégager, mais mon corps refusait de bouger.

Je pris de grandes respirations pour me calmer. Bon, OK… mon corps refusait de bouger et mon cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure… Je fermai les yeux et me rendit rapidement compte que j'aimais sentir la main de mon tortionnaire contre ma peau. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'avais l'impression que sa peau brûlait la mienne, sans toute fois être désagréable.

 _Holy shit_ … Je n'étais tout de même pas tombée amoureuse de Zalgo? Si? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait? Je me mordis les lèvres pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais la main qui chatouillait l'arrière de mon crâne m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Je frissonnai subitement quand elle descendit contre l'une de mes épaules, m'arrachant, bien malgré moi, un léger gémissement. Étonner, je sentis mon tortionnaire se figer avant de sentir son souffle contre mon oreille, me murmurant quelque chose. Je ne serais dire quoi, car il avait parlé une langue que je ne connaissais pas… s'était à peine si je comprenais l'anglais.

Il passa sa main sur ma hanche et remonta vers mes épaules le plus doucement qu'il put. Je grognai, me collant contre lui, cachant mon visage contre son torse. Seigneur Dieu! Je suis si sensible que ça?

Amuser, Zalgo me prit le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Il me sourit, me laissant voir ses dents pointues. Il caressa mes lèvres du bout de son pouce. Chatouilleuse, je laissai échapper un petit rire. Je me dégageai légèrement, posant ma tête contre son torse pour faire mine de m'endormir.

Pourquoi, cette fois si, je n'arrivais pas à lui dire d'arrêter ses caresses?

Alors que sa main me chatouilla le bas du dos, je relevai la tête et, d'une voix plus ou moins certaine, lui demandai se qu'il se passait.

\- As-tu peur de tes propres sentiments? Ronronna-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, J'aime beaucoup la couleur de tes iris.

\- M-merci M-Maître… mais heu… je… Il pencha sa tête vers la mienne, chatouillant mon nez avec le sien, Heu…

\- Ça va aller, Rocky…

Et le déclic se fit. Je le repoussai avec force, le faisant tomber du lit, et me dégageai des couvertures, les envoyant valser de tous les côtés. Sans demander mon reste, je me dirigeai, d'un pas rapide, vers la porte, totalement en colère. Je l'entendis me rappeler, mais je fis la sourde oreille et passa le seuil en grognant. Je me retrouvai, oh surprise, dans ma chambre, comme par magie. Bon!

Je me laissai tombé sur mon matelas tout en étouffant mes cris de colères. Non, sérieusement! Comment j'avais pu penser, un seul instant, qu'il pouvait me respecter?! Pou lui, j'étais un animal de compagnie et rien d'autre! Un jouet qu'on pouvait briser et jeté n'importe quand. S'il n'avait pas prononcer se foutu nom à la noix, j'aurais probablement couché avec lui!

Mon cœur se serra et des larmes se mirent à descendre le long de mes joues. J'étais, bien malgré moi, tombée amoureuse de Zalgo… et le con, il le savait bien avant moi!

Je me roulai en boule, me cachant sous mes couvertures, le cœur gros. Je ne voulais qu'une chose à cet instant précis et c'était de retourner chez moi. De retrouver mon père… Je voulais mourir.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Quelques semaines passèrent et la tension entre mon Maître et moi était palpable. J'étais redevenue silencieuse, obéissant à ce qu'il me disait sans me plaindre, ni même répliquer. J'étais sûr, après quelques jours, qu'il allait me tuer.

\- Bon sang Rocky! Avait-il crié, Tu ne pourrais pas redevenir toi-même! Il m'avait agrippé par la gorge et m'avait soulevé à sa hauteur, Tu commences sérieusement à me faire chier!

On s'était défié du regard et il m'avait lancé contre le mur, me faisant tomber dans les pommes.

Je m'étais réveillé, allongé sur le sol de la cuisine, Ragnar et Azrel pencher au-dessus de ma tête. Ceux-ci, extrêmement inquiets, m'avaient conduite à ma chambre et m'avaient soigné. J'avais une commotion, plusieurs côtes fracturées et mon épaule gauche cassée. J'avais eu extrêmement mal pendant plusieurs jours.

Quand j'avais revu Zalgo, mon premier réflexe fut de me cacher derrière Abel, qui était de visite en même temps que les jumeaux.

\- Rocky…

Il s'était approché de moi pour me caresser le crâne, comme pour s'excuser, mais je m'étais enfui sans demander mon reste en lui criant de ne pas me toucher. Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre et m'étais cachée dans le garde-robe, tremblante comme une feuille.

\- Rocky? Entendis-je après plusieurs minutes, Où es-tu?

\- Zalgo, La voix d'Abel se fit entendre, Je pense que tu lui as fait peur…

\- Et tu l'as blessé, Répliqua Azrel avec un grognement, Laisse-lui le temps.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal… La voix étouffée de mon Maître me serra le cœur, Je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal…

\- Ça, fallait y pensé, Cracha Ragnar, C'est une mortelle! Tu as du faire quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas aimé! Voilà tout!

La porte du garde-robe s'ouvrit subitement, laissant apparaître Zalgo avec un visage indéchiffrable. Il se mit à ma hauteur et tendis la main pour me toucher.

\- Je suis désolé… vraiment désolé… Pardonne-moi Rocky…

Un grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres quand il prononça _Rocky_. Rocky par ci! Rocky par-là! Ce n'est pas mon nom, putain!

Il posa ses doigts sur ma joue et avec sauvagerie, je lui mordis la main… lui arrachant un doigt au passage. Il cria de douleur et recula d'un bond, tenant son membre blesser contre sa poitrine. Alors que son doigt repoussait, je crachai celui que j'avais entre les dents sur le sol.

Zalgo promena son regard entre moi, sa main et ses amis, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Rocky… Dit-il tristement, Je… je ne voulais pas… Il se releva et fit un pas dans ma direction.

\- Fais un pas de plus et j't'arrache les yeux… Grognais-je de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Rocky… Il fit un autre pas avec hésitation.

Je m'élançai vers lui et fut attrapé en vole par Abel qui me retient entre ses bras, me soulevant de terre par la même occasion. Je me débâte en gémissant de peur quand Zalgo se rapprocha de moi. Il me prit le visage entre ses mains, me forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Calme-toi, Murmura-t-il le visage triste, Chute… chute… Je suis terriblement désolé… Vraiment désoler…

\- Va t'faire voir, Grognais-je la gorge sèche.

\- Rocky, s'il-te-pla…

Je lui crachai dessus, le coupant d'un coup sec. Il passa sa main dans son visage et me dévisagea avec des yeux tristes, mais en même temps, rempli de colère.

\- J'vais la tuer si elle continue! S'exclama-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas, Elle ne veut rien écouter!

\- Et t'attends quoi pour le faire, hein?! Commençais-je en criant, emporter par la colère, Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis ici! J'm'ennuie mes amis! J'm'ennuie ma vie! Tu m'as tout arraché d'un coup! T'as tué mon père! Tu m'as kidnappé! Tu m'as arraché mon identité! T'as essayé de me violer et de me tuer! Et tu veux que je te pardonne?! Non, mais, quelles bonnes blagues! Jamais rien d'entendu d'pareil! De grosses larmes de sel descendirent le long de mes joues, Va grever…

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, seuls mes sanglots mal contrôlés se faisaient entendre. Voyant que mes forces m'avaient totalement abandonné, Abel commença à me percer comme si j'étais un bébé. Je murmurai pour moi-même que je voulais mourir, partir d'ici, rejoindre ma mère et mon père… Que Zalgo pouvait bien grever et que j'en avais plein mon casque!

\- Tout doux, Rocky, Me murmura Abel, Tout doux…

\- Mon nom, c'est Michaëlle, Grognais-je à mi-voix, Michaëlle Côté… Je veux rentrer chez moi… je veux voir Mélanie, David et Matieux… je veux voir Kevin. Papa, je suis tellement désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu dois pensé de moi? Maman… je veux voir maman aussi… Les lilas devant la maison, est-ce que tu t'en souviens Micha? Oui, bien sûr… les beaux lilas blancs et mauves…

\- Elle commence à délirer, Lâcha Ragnar en s'approchant, J'vais l'endormir…

\- Tu crois que je devrais la ramener dans le monde des mortels? Demanda Zalgo à Abel.

\- Et toi? Qu'en penses-tu Zalgo? Azrel s'approcha de moi quand mon délire se fit sur les chatons, Elle ne peut pas rester ici… Et je crois que sa commotion la rendue folle.

\- Abel… Viens avec moi, Zalgo prit une grande respiration, On va chez les mortels.

Et tout fut noir.


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

 **Dossier du Docteur Daavid**

 **Nom : Côté**

 **Prénom : Michaëlle**

 **Âge : 18 ans**

 **Date de naissance : 8 Mai 1998**

 **Problème médical : Trouble de la personnalité et comportemental. La patiente voit et entend des choses que nous ne pouvons pas distinguer. Délire causer par des traumatismes crâniens et/ou psychologiques et/ou physiques. Peu avoir des tendances meurtrières.**

* * *

 **23 Janvier 2016**

 **La patiente continue à avancer dans son traitement contre sa double personnalité, qui, selon les rapports des infirmiers et des autres médecins, se prénomme Rocky. Quand Rocky fait surface, elle est à la fois docile et énerver. Elle répète sans cesse :** _ **où est mon Maître?**_

* * *

 **28 Janvier 2016**

 **La patiente à commencer a déliré après le nouveau traitement administrer pour calmer ses délires audio et visuels. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de crier et d'appeler à l'aide un certain** _ **Zalgo**_ **. Le mystère reste encore entier selon le Docteur Tremblay.**

* * *

 **3 Mai 2016**

 **La patiente semble plus calme depuis la dernière intervention, sauf qu'elle continue d'appeler le fameux** _ **Zalgo**_ **.**

* * *

 **8 Mai 2016**

 **La patiente a maintenant 18 ans et ne semble pas sens rendre conte. Le mystère du fameux** _ **Zalgo**_ **continue de planer sur l'équipe médicale. Selon les rapports de la police, celui-ci pourrait être le kidnappeur de la patiente en question avant qu'on ne la retrouve près de l'autoroute 117.**

* * *

 **9 Mai 2016**

 **La patiente a presque tué un des infirmiers ce matin. Nous avons dû la maîtriser. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait sauté à la gorge alors qu'elle le voyait tous les jours depuis qu'elle était entrée en surveillance. L'infirmier refuse totalement de remettre les pieds dans la cellule de la patiente.**

* * *

 **10 Mai 2016**

 **La patiente n'est toujours pas redevenue calme et semble prise dans un délire concernant les animaux de compagnies. Elle crie aussi qu'elle veut voir son maître. Nous n'en savons pas plus.**

* * *

 **15 Mai 2016**

 **La patiente semble s'être remise de son délire passager et a même réclamé à ce qu'on lui apporte de quoi se divertir. Nous lui avons donné un livre qu'elle a commencé à lire. La patiente prêtant que** _ **Zalgo**_ **aurait adorée se roman.**

* * *

 **17 Mai 2016**

 **La patiente a eu sa première journée à l'aire libre depuis son arrivée au centre. Elle regarde le soleil avec émerveillement, mais continue de demander : où** _ **est mon maître?**_ **Elle parle aussi du fameux** _ **Zalgo**_ **. Plus cela avance et plus je me dis que se** _ **Zalgo**_ **en question à un rapport avec le mot « maître ».**

* * *

 **23 Mai 2016**

 **La patiente est retombée dans un délire, cette fois, cela concerne des démons. J'ai bien peur que Michaëlle Côté ne sorte jamais de notre hôpital psychiatrique.**

* * *

( … )

Je m'ennuie… pas seulement de toi, mais des autres aussi. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avais fait? Je ne suis plus moi-même… La vie était bien mieux avec vous, je me rend conte maintenant à quel point je tenais à vous… à vous quatre.

Ici, tout est froid. On me pose les mêmes questions et, n'étant pas menteuse, je ne faisais que répondre la vérité… à croire que le fait que je sois devenu un animal de compagnie soit en cause. Malheureusement, on ne me croit pas… pour eux, je suis malade. Malade dans ma tête.

J'ai presque tué l'un des infirmiers qui s'occupaient de moi. Il avait essayé de me toucher… trop même… Étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de caméra dans ma cellule, j'imagine que, dans mon dossier, il doit être inscrit « tendance meurtrière ».

J'aimerais tant que tu puisses m'entendre Maître! Je m'ennuie de toi. Beaucoup. Ici, personne ne me croit. J'aimerais tant sentir tes doigts dans mes cheveux, peu importe le prix que je dois payer…

Je veux seulement te retrouver. Toi, Zalgo. Abel, Ragnar et Azrel aussi me manquent, mais toi… j'en pleure la nuit. La douleur est vraiment vive. Je n'aurais jamais dû te fuir… je… je t'aime.

Oui, je t'aime comme une folle! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi! Mais je t'aime! Je t'en pris… viens me chercher dans cet enfer.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu long à sortir, car il est enfermé dans mon ordinateur qui est, pour dire, au fin fond de la maison. - On en rénovation - Ce chapitre-ci est l'avant-dernier.**

 **J'espère que mon délire vous à plus.**

 **à la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre :p**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Salut le peuple! Je sais, je sais... ça fait un moment T.T Mais je poste les trois derniers chapitres en même temps, alors j'espère que sa va me faire pardonner :3 Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Le temps s'écoule toujours à la même vitesse. Jours après jours, nuit après nuit. Les mêmes médecins, les mêmes infirmiers et le même psychologue viennent me voir pour trouver mon ''problème''.

Je suis désolée, Murmurais-je en étranglant un sanglot dans le fond de ma gorge, Vraiment désolée.

Depuis que je suis ici, on me traite comme si j'étais... comme si je n'étais pas humaine. Comme si j'étais une créature de l'espace ou de je ne sais trop où. J'ai terriblement peur à chaque nouvelle rencontre. Mon cœur se serre à chaque fois que je pense à toi Maître...

Je suis sortie de mes pensées quand la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit sur un homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Il... il semblait être un médecin avec sa chemise blanche, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il ne l'était pas. Il s'assit sur une chaise, près de la porte, ouvrit un dossier, sûrement le mien, et me fixa jusqu'à que je tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Bonjour, Michaëlle, Me dit-il avec un sourire aimable, Je suis le Docteur Williams. Je suis un agent de la SCP Fondation.

Je plissai les yeux. SCP Fondation? Zalgo m'avait déjà parlé de cet organisme gouvernemental qui était présent chez les mortels.

\- Je m'appelle Rocky, Dis-je comme réponse.

\- D'accord, bonjour Rocky. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

\- Bien...

\- Mmm...

Il plongea le nez dans le dossier. Quand je ne voulais pas parler, je disais que j'étais Rocky... Ça marchait en général.

\- Et bien, Lança-t-il sans relever la tête du dossier, Tu as... un bon dossier médical...

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peu vous foutre? J'veux voir mon Maître. Où est mon Maître?

\- Pas très loin...

\- Vous mentez Williams...

\- Je suis là pour vous aider jeune fille. La SCP Fondation croit à votre histoire et aimerait savoir se qui c'est passé...

\- Je l'ai assez répété au fil du temps. Foutez l'camps ou je vous arrache la tête à coup de dents!

\- Du clame… du calme, Il me fit un sourire rassurant, On peu aussi parler d'autre chose si vous le voulez. J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Wouf, wouf, Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde en détournant la tête pour regarder le mur.

\- Vous avez l'aire de… de vous prendre pour un chien?

\- Wouf.

Il soupira, visiblement décourager par mon comportement. Ça devait être la première fois qu'il venait dans un hôpital psychiatrique!

\- Rocky? Je suis réellement là pour vous aider. Je peux même vous faire sortir d'ici…

\- Et comment? En modifiant mes papiers? Tiens! C'est la meilleure blague que j'ai entendue depuis bien longtemps! Entre un collier rose à pic et un salon victorien, ça se retrouve à la chaîne de métal!

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Et, en faite, il est où mon Maître?

\- Vous allez le répéter souvent? Soupire le docteur en secouant la tête, Je vois très bien que vous êtes arrogante… Et si, on parlait de… je sais pas… de Zalgo?

\- D'où est-ce que vous connaissez ce nom? Dis-je en grognant pour montrer que je n'étais pas contente, Et, en passant, c'est pas d'vos oignions… Je le fixai directement dans les yeux.

\- Zalgo. Ce nom vous fait réagire, je me trompe? Il doit être une personne importante pour vous. Dans votre dossier, il est marqué que ce soit un certain Zalgo qui vous aurait kidnappé et qu'après un long moment, vous eussiez développé un certain respect envers votre tortionnaire…

\- Arrêtez…

\- Il est aussi marqué que, malgré votre admiration envers cette personne, celui-ci ait tué votre père et vous l'aurez avoué sans ménagement…

\- Taisez-vous… Je lui tournai le dos pour lui cacher mes larmes.

\- Allons, allons… Je comprends parfaitement votre réaction…

Je secouai la tête, murmurant que non. Comment pouvait-il comprendre? Et surtout, pourquoi me ramener des souvenirs douloureux en tête? Pas seulement ceux de la mort de mon père, mais également ceux de Zalgo et des autres?

\- Excusez-moi, Je me retournai légèrement pour voir un infirmier avec un plateau de nourriture, Je suis venu porter cela à la patiente.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Nous discutions, Williams fit signe au jeune homme de rentrer, Depuis combien de temps venez-vous lui apporter sa nourriture.

\- Depuis aujourd'hui monsieur.

\- Je vois. Faites attention. Elle peut avoir des tendances meurtrières.

L'infirmer s'approcha de moi et déposa le plateau à côté de moi en me parlant comme si j'étais une enfant. Je le regardai faire et remarquai quelque chose… ces yeux… je les connais! Des yeux dorés! Identique à ceux de Ragnar!

Plus je le regardais, plus je trouvais qu'il ressemblait à Ragnar. Même menton, même nez… mêmes cheveux. Identique comme une goutte d'eau…

Je le vis me sourire, un sourire que je connaissais que trop bien. Mon cœur fit un bond.

 _Holy shit_ …

\- Salut Rocky.

Il se retourna sur un dis cenne, se transformant à la forme que je lui connaissais, et fit un sourire plein de dents au docteur Williams qui avait bondit de sa chaise. D'un coup précis de griffe, Ragnar me libéra de ma camisole de force. Je me relevai et fit bouger mécaniquement mes épaules.

\- N'approche pas, démon! Cria Williams en reculant jusqu'à la porte.

\- Oh là là, les mortels! Il me regarda et me tendit la main, J'en peu vraiment plus d'entendre Zalgo se plaindre que tu lui manques. Tu veux revenir avec moi ou tu préfères rester ici?

\- Pas question! Je repars avec toi! Mon Maître me manque… Je lui agrippai la main fortement.

\- Dans ce cas…

Et tout fut noir.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Ragnar et Azrel étaient plus qu'heureux de me ramener chez Zalgo. Celui-ci avait fait une dépression après que je sois partie et il n'était toujours pas rétabli. Azrel, qui avait le don de sentir les émotions, avait capté les miens par pur hasard quand il était allé chez les mortels. Il avait, alors, prévenu Ragnar qui pouvait facilement se faire passer pour un médecin ou un infirmier… et il avait galéré à venir dans ma cellule!

Ils me conduisirent jusqu'au Manoir de mon Maître, alors que, les yeux arrondit par l'émerveillement, je regardais le paysage. Si c'était l'enfer, ça ressemblait bien plus au paradis!

Ils ne prirent même pas de frapper à la porte et me guidèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'au salon où ils me dirent d'attendre. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil, sans savoir ce qui allait se passer. Est-ce qu'il voudrait me voir… après autant de temps?

\- Les gaçs… ce n'est pas drôle, Entendis-je, reconnaissant la voix du premier coup, Si c'est encore quelque chose pour me remonter le moral, ça va foirer…

\- Non! Tu vas voir, Répliqua la voix de Ragnar, totalement enjoué, Cette fois, tu vas adorer! Je te le jure sur la tête de Lucifer.

\- On ne lui avait pas dit ça la dernière fois? Lança Azrel en rentrant dans le salon.

 _\- Shut up_ frérot…

Quand Zalgo m'aperçut, il sursauta. On se regarda et après un moment, je sautai du fauteuil pour courir vers lui pour lui sauter au cou.

\- Je suis désolée… Murmurais-je en pleure, alors que les jumeaux filaient à l'anglaise, Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment, désolée… Pardonnez-moi Maître… Je m'en veux…

\- Rocky? Lança-t-il en me regardant du bout des bras, C'est… c'est vraiment toi?

\- Oui… Je lui ressautai au cou, nous faisant chuter sur le sol, Vous m'avez manqué… Vraiment manqué…

Il ne répondit pas, mais ses bras qui se resserrèrent contre moi me firent comprendre que je lui avais manqué aussi. Il avait repris sa forme humaine, me permettant de me lover un peu plus contre lui alors qu'on était tous deux assis sur le sol.

\- Pourtant… tout ce que tu as dit… Chuchota-t-il tristement.

\- J'le pensais pas… je l'ai bien remarqué après… Mon corps fut secoué d'un sanglot, Ne me renviez pas là-bas, Maître… Je vous en pris…

\- Ma petite mortelle…

(…)

J'avais dormi, emmitoufler comme pas possible, dans mon lit. Zalgo avait passé la majeure partie du temps à me caresser les cheveux pour que je m'endorme.

Après deux semaines, j'avais, encore, beaucoup de difficulté à croire que j'étais de retour. Moi qui avait passé une grande partie de mon temps à vouloir m'enfuir… je me retrouvais, bien au chaud, dans ce lit qui m'avait tant manqué.

Je soupirai en me redressant avant de m'étirer comme un chat. Je retrouvai facilement mes robes dans le fond du placard et me dirigea vers la porte qui me conduisit aussitôt vers la salle de bain.

Après ma toilette, je partis à la rechercher de mon Maître, le retrouvant dans son lit, dormant aussi dur qu'une bûche. Je montai sur les couvertures, m'assurant de ne pas le réveiller, et me posta près de lui. Je le secouai un peu pour le faire réagir, mais rien. Je le secouai un peu plus fort, provoquant un grognement de sa part.

Je grognai à mon tour, mais ne perdant pas courage, je lui secouai encore et cette fois, je pus entendre un rire. Zalgo ne dormait plus, mais il gardait les yeux fermés… il voulait jouer à ça? Avec moi?

Je le secouai bien plus fort en lui demandant, plus ou moins gentiment, d'arrêter de faire semblant, que je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Il laissa échapper un rire, me provoquant encore plus. Je fis une sorte de pleur pour le faire réagir, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil, mais commença à émettre un ronronnement d'amusement.

Plus vraiment amuser, je commençai à le pousser pour le faire tomber du lit, ce qui arriva. Il sauta sur ses pieds après le grand bruit sonore qu'avait causé son corps sur le sol. Il me regarda avec méfiance avant de prendre une des couvertures qui l'avait suivi dans sa chute.

\- Méchante fille… Ronronna-t-il en me sautant dessus, m'enroulant dans la couverture pour m'empêcher de fuir, Excuse-toi Rocky…

\- Non!

\- Rocky…

\- Wouf…

Son grand sourire s'effaça, laissant place à une sorte de grimace. Qu'il n'aimait pas ça quand je faisais ça!

On se batailla sur le grand lit pendant plusieurs minutes, riant de l'un et de l'autre. Il finit par trouver mon point faible, qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé jusqu'à maintenant… Il commença à me chatouiller!

Je riais aux éclats, me roulant en boule pour éviter ses attaques.

\- Stop! J'en peu plus! Dis-je entre deux rires, Maître!

\- Fallait t'excuser, Rocky!

Il continua de me chatouiller, me faisant pleurer de rire. J'essayai de le repousser avec les jambes, mais il s'assit en califourchon sur moi pour m'en empêcher. Ensuite, j'essayai avec les mains, mais elles se retrouvèrent bien vite au-dessus de ma tête. Retenus par une poigne ferme, mais douce, mes poignets ne me faisaient pas souffrir. Quand j'arrêtai de rire, je me rendis bien vite compte de la position dans laquelle nous étions, mon Maître et moi.

Je rougis alors qu'il se pencha vers moi pour frôler ses lèvres contre les miennes, quêtant la moindre de mes réactions.

\- Michaëlle… c'est un très beau nom, Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres, Tout comme toi…

Je rougis de plus belle. La manière dont il avait prononcé mon prénom avait fait faire un incroyable bond à mon cœur. Le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié non plus…

Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'arrachant un gémissement de surprise. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne, provoquant chez moi des réactions que je n'avais jamais eues.

Me libérant de sa poigne, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, le surprenant, mais cette surprise fut remplacée par une autre quand il me mordilla la base du cou et que je fis un gémissement.

\- Chute… murmura-t-il contre ma peau, Doucement _Michaëlle_ …

Il prononça mon nom avec sensualité, me rendant toute chose…

Il caressa ma hanche, descendant jusqu'à le bas de ma robe pour me chatouiller la jambe. Je fermai les yeux, savourant ses doigts contre ma peau et ses lèvres contre mon cou.

\- Zalgo… Murmurais-je en gémissant sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

J'entendis un ronronnement provenir de lui, me signifiant qu'il était content. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes et me fixa avec un regard doux.

\- Michaëlle… ma petite mortelle…


	14. Épilogue

Épilogue

\- Bye Mom! Laissèrent deux adolescents en sortant de la maison, On s'voit plus tard!

Je regardais partir mes deux plus vieux, une boule dans la gorge. Agaël ressemblait de plus en plus à son père et Gabrielle aussi. Je penchai la tête vers la petite Lucie qui tirait le bas de ma robe d'une main. Je la prit dans mes bras et la perça, les yeux remplient d'amour. Certes, mes deux jumeaux ressemblaient à leur géniteur, mais Lucie… elle me ressemblait à moi.

Le fait que leurs père soit Zalgo ne m'avait pas perturber… Agaël était la copie conforme de son père sous sa forme humaine, sauf pour se qui est des yeux. Il avait les miens. Pour Gabrielle, elle était la copie féminine de Zalgo. Elle avait ma carrure et mon caractère de chien. Lucie, par contre, me ressemblait. Elle semblait… totalement humaine. Elle avait les même yeux que moi et les même cheveux. Elle ne retenait pas de son père.

\- Maman, Commença ma fille avec un petit sourire, Où va Gaby et Aga?

\- Ils apprennent à contrôler leur pouvoir avec tonton Abel, ma chérie.

\- Est-ce que j'ai des pouvoirs?

\- Seul le temps me le dira, Je lui fit un léger sourire, dévoilant des dents blanches, Tu veux allé voir tonton Ragnar et tonton Azrel?

\- Oui!

Je laissai filer ma fille, sourire sur les lèvres. Gabrielle et Agaël étaient en partie humain, mais pour Lucie, s'était bien différent, elle était une démone de pur jus.

Je me regardai dans le miroir, dévisageant la femme que j'étais devenu… et la transformation que le Seigneur Lucifer avait fait sur ma personne. Des yeux de chats, dents pointu et blanche, légère corne sur mon crâne et ma peau couverte de filaments bleu.

Pour me sauver la vie quand j'avais donner naissances au jumeaux, Zalgo avait supplier Lucifer de me transformer en démone… Il y avait peu de chance que je survive, mais Zalgo l'avait prise, jouant alors avec ma vie. Cette métamorphose ne m'avait pas déranger, elle me plaisait même.

Lucie revient, secouant sa queue, si identique à la mienne, en me montrant un nounours que je n'avais jamais vu.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça, ma chérie?

\- Papa! Elle se retourna pour pointer son père qui sifflait d'un air innocent.

\- On va avoir un discutions… _Maître_.

J'attend ça avec impatience, _Rocky_.

* * *

 **Finito! J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

 **J'en est bavé pour trouver une fin plus ou moins parfaite.**

 **Vous pouvez me laissez un review, c'est très sympa pour me dire si j'ai des fautes – Probablement – ou si vous avez des commentaires pour que je m'améliore.**

 **Voilà, je vous dit à la prochaine.**

 **Bisou ! :3**


End file.
